Baby Mine
by PrincessSomething
Summary: The royal couple of New Orleans have overcome magic spells, gators in the bayou, and planning a wedding fit for a princess. Now comes their greatest obstacle of all: having a baby.
1. Valentine's Day at the Palace

**Author's Note: So I was playing "Baby Mine" from Dumbo on my piano-you may all gasp here at my musical abilities-and for some reason...THIS came into my head. I intend for this to be a oneshot but MAYBE it can be continued into a short story. Happy Valentine's Day!**

* * *

Couples poured into _Tiana's Palace_ on Valentine's Day. It looked more like _Charlotte La Bouff's Palace_ with all the pink decorations. Naveen had made gagging noises for days over all the fuss, but even he succumbed to the madness. That morning, Tiana had woken to the lovely surprise of a new necklace: gold chain, and a little golden heart with little emeralds and diamonds accenting it. She let him put it on her and the two spent a little longer in bed that morning than they normally did.

Even with the mass of couples pouring in through the doors, there were people there for reasons other than Valentine's Day. Sometimes, little girls would come in for birthday parties, and these parties were just made all the more exciting by the presence of an actual princess. So Tiana found herself around noon, putting the last party crown on a decorated table when the girls for the party rushed in through the door.

"Oh, my! This place is so pretty!"

"Look at that chandelier!"

"When I grow up, I want my own restaurant!"

"Is that an _alligator_ playing a _trumpet?_"

"All the food smells so good!"

Behind the girls, was a woman pushing a baby carriage. Tiana smiled at all of them. "Hey, y'all!" she greeted. "I'm Princess Tiana. Which one of you is the birthday girl?"

All the girls pointed to a brunette in pigtails, who was raising her hand.

"Me, me!" she cried. "_I'm _the birthday girl! I'm Johanna and I'm _seven_ today. That's my Mama and my baby sister Georgia Leigh." Johanna curtsied to Tiana and all of her friends did the same. They all sat down at the table. With Tiana, there were seven of them. The exact age as Johanna. They put on their party crowns, feeling like real princess, even while slurping away at gumbo.

Naveen strolled over to them and kissed Tiana on the cheek. "Hello, girls," he greeted.

"Hi!" they chorused back. Two of the girls giggled into their napkins at the sight of Naveen.

"How is the party going?" he asked.

"It's going just fine, sweetie," Tiana replied, patting his hand.

"Would you mind if I joined you?" he asked, gesturing to the table.

"No!" all the girls protested.

"This a girls party! No boys allowed!" a redhead insisted. Naveen feigned shock.

"What? No boys? Tiana, help me out!"

Tiana waved at him. "Bye, Naveen!" Naveen narrowed his eyes.

"Very well, then. You girls enjoy your party. I will be upstairs filing these papers." He waved a stack of papers at them and then kissed his wife again. The girls all made sounds of disgust.

"Nobody likes me today," Naveen sighed and then strolled past them to the stairs. They went up parallel to the party so Naveen was able to grin down at his wife before disappearing altogether.

The empty gumbo bowls were taken away and replaced with beignets. That was just when the baby in the carriage began to fuss. And then something flew out of Tiana's mouth that she could not believe: "Would you like me to hold her?" she asked. She usually liked to stay away from babies. If she ever got within a mile of one, her mother would start pestering her for grandkids. She half expected her to burst through the door now and ask when she was due.

The mother handed the bundle over to Tiana. The baby sure was quite a few months old. She was drooling like crazy which meant, according to Eudora, that the baby was already teething. Sure enough, whenever the baby opened its mouth, Tiana could see a little tooth coming in on the bottom in the front.

"Well aren't you just the most precious little thing there is?" Tiana cooed at the baby.

"Ah bah no beh ngh um wa," the baby babbled back to Tiana.

"Oh, you're trying to talk already, you smart girl." She stood up and walked to the stairs, then turned around so she was facing the table. The mother was smiling at Tiana.

"You don't have any kids of your own?" she asked. Tiana shook her head.

"Oh, no. No, I don't."

"Y'all ever talk 'bout it?"

Tiana thought about it. "No, not really. But you know, we're still newlyweds so we're just…enjoying life. Kids are probably the furthest thing from my husband's mind right now."

The child in her arms started fussing again and Tiana bounced it a little. "Aw, come on now, don't you cry," she pleaded. "Tell you what, I'll sing the lullaby my Mama used to sing to me. Ready? _Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eye. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, Baby of mine."_

She didn't see Naveen had already begun to descend the steps, his eyes fixed on his wife with the baby in her arms. He sat down on the steps, partially hidden by a large heart.

_"Little one when you play, don't you mind what you say. Let those eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear, Baby of mine." _The baby began to settle down in Tiana's arms. The eye lids began to droop. _"If they knew sweet little you, they'd end up loving you too. All those same people who scold you, what they'd give just for the right to hold you." _The baby yawned wide and nuzzled deeper into Tiana's chest. She smiled down at the little bundle. _"From your head to your toes, you're not much, goodness knows. But you're so precious to me, cute as can be, Baby of mine._"

The baby was sleeping soundly and Tiana felt _very _proud of herself for putting a baby to sleep. That lullaby worked like a charm. Naveen stood up and made his way down the stairs and over to the party.

"Hello, girls. Are you ready for the birthday cake now? I can tell the kitchen to bring it out any time you like." The girls all nodded excitedly. "May I have a piece, too?" They agreed to let him have just _one _piece.

Naveen went over to his wife and the sleeping baby. "What's his name?" he asked curiously.

_"Her _name is Georgia," Tiana corrected.

"I'll be in the kitchen," he decided hurriedly and ran off through the doors. The cake came out, the candles were lit, and Louis played the birthday song. All the while, Tiana still cradled that baby in her arms, hardly able to take her eyes off of it.


	2. Faulty Tastebuds

**I decided a while ago to extend this, but I wanted to finish my fic "The Second Wedding" first. That's done, so now I will continue this story! This chapter is actually a sort of parody of an episode of one of my favorite shows. I'll give the specific show and episode at the end. For now, ENJOY!**

* * *

Tiana was fuming. Her mouth was scrunched in to a very dissatisfied frown, her arms were crossed over her chest, her foot was tapping and there was a kind of fire in her eyes that the kitchen staff had only seen before when some naïve and incompetent chef decided to change one of her recipes because he thought that it needed a little something more. That poor soul had been fired. Now the entire kitchen staff and two of the waiters stood back as they all stared at the six plates of food in front of her. They all hoped they wouldn't get fired. None of _them _had done anything wrong, but they had learned from experience-and from her husband's personal accounts-that when Tiana gets mad, it's best to stand back a few feet and stay away from corners.

"I," Tiana finally spoke in a quiet voice, "am insulted. I am _insulted!_" Her voice rose in volume. "I'm not just insulted, I'm offended. No, I'm not just offended, I am _beyond _offended. Did you tell them I was beyond offended?" She pointed an accusing finger at the waiter nearest to her. He gulped.

"Yes, ma'am, I did," he replied, voice cracking with nerves.

"That's it!" Tiana declared, sweeping her arms out to her sides. "Get their names because they are _never _eating here again." She huffed, shaking her head. Charlotte poked her head into the kitchen and walked over to the group.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" she asked. Tiana gestured to the dishes of food in front of her.

"They sent it back! Sending _my _food back?" Tiana growled. "Unbelievable."

Charlotte was in shock. A hand went to her heart and she blinked rapidly. "They sent it _back?_" she echoed.

"Yes! They sent it back! _My _food! My 'you-haven't-_lived_-until-you've-eaten-it-food!'"

"Well, honey," Charlotte said, placing a hand on Tiana's shoulder (the staff thought she was very brave to do this, "what did they say was wrong with it?"

"You name it: too _salty_, too _hot, _too _sewery_."

"Honey, calm down. These people were obviously uncultured imbeciles."

Tiana nodded. "Yes, they are, but all the imbeciles come here in big groups together and make my restaurant look bad!"

Charlotte nodded, patting Tiana's shoulder. "I know, I know. Now don't get mad at me, but I have to ask: are you _sure _there's nothing wrong with the food."

Tiana didn't get mad at Lottie (and if she did, who would've been able to tell the difference) but she did look mildly more annoyed.

"Of course I'm sure there's nothing wrong with the food!" she replied almost wildly. Charlotte noticed that some of the staff had very uncomfortable looks. "I would _know _if something was wrong with my food! I tasted _every last dish _that came back. Phillip tasted it, Carter tasted it, Anna tasted it, every last one of us tasted it and it tasted _fine!_" Now the entire staff was very interested in the ceiling, the floor, their jackets, the bottoms of their shoes, but none of them were look at their boss.

Charlotte pointed to one of the dishes. "Would you mind if I-?" Tiana's face fell.

"You don't believe me?" she accused.

"Oh, no, no," Charlotte said quickly. "Nobody believes you more than me. I believe you _completely. _But it's easier for me to go out there and take on those who doubt your amazing cooking skills and threaten to run them out of the city if I've actually sampled one of the dishes."

Tiana gave in and handed Charlotte a fork from a drawer. Everyone watched as Charlotte scooped up some of the food, raised it to her lips, and stuck it in her mouth. She chewed and winced as she swallowed.

"I have been enlightened to the ways of stupid customers," Charlotte decided. "And I can see where the sewery comment came from." Tiana was in shock.

"What? Are you serious?" She couldn't believe it. Charlotte pulled Tiana off to the side while speaking to the staff.

"Would y'all mind bringin' me a glass of lemonade? Oh, and Sugar? Yes, you. Please send out these customers some desserts on me."

"You're sending them desserts?" Tiana was getting mad again.

"Tia, honey, I love you and I love your cooking, you _know _I love your food, but…what I just ate…it was one of the worst things I've ever tasted and I've tasted some very bad things!" Tiana sighed, looking defeated. Charlotte put her hands on her shoulders. "Are you sure you didn't drop something in there? Like manure?"

"No, I'm _positive, _Lottie. I tasted each dish every step of the way."

Charlotte thought of any other possible solutions. "Are you feeling alright, honey? Because sometimes being sick can throw your taste buds off."

"No, no, I'm fine. Well-I did have a little bug last week but I feel just fine today!" Tiana insisted.

"Well, I'll tell you what we're gonna do. _We _are gonna get your doctor over for a check-up in case it was more than just a little bug. For now, we're gonna let someone else take care of the food. Who's second in command here?"

"Phillip is." Tiana sighed and shifted her weight. "The food was _really _that bad?"

Charlotte opened her mouth to disagree, then snapped it shut and nodded. Naveen came in through the door to the kitchen.

"That crowd was not letting me off the stage," he complained. "They just kept demanding song after song after song. I am exhausted and I have not had a single thing to eat since this morning." He spotted the dish Charlotte had just sampled. "Hey, that looks good!" He took a step towards it.

"No!" the staff cried leaping toward the dish. Naveen jumped back, hands raised in mock-surrender.

"Alright, fine! I will not eat it!"

"Be happy you're loved, Sugar," Charlotte told him. She steered Tiana to the door. "Now you go straight up stairs and lay down. No arguing! I'll be up in a few minutes." Tiana gave Naveen a quick kiss before leaving the kitchen.

"What is wrong with the food?" Naveen asked. "And what is wrong with Tiana?" One of the waiters interrupted to give Charlotte her lemonade.

"Thank you. And bring Naveen here a coffee and some beignets," she called over her shoulder. She steered Naveen to a little table in the corner of the kitchen. "Why didn't y'all tell me Tiana was sick last week?"

Naveen sighed, rubbing his forehead. "You know, Tiana: she does not like to make a big deal out of things. She was sick, yes, but she seemed to be over it."

"Obviously not. She had six dishes sent back that she thought tasted fine and they tasted awful."

Naveen nodded as the beignets and coffee were placed in front of him. "That does not surprise me. Last week we had soup for dinner and she threw hers out because she said it tasted like vinegar."

"What was the soup?"

"Tomato."

Charlotte gulped down the last of her lemonade. "I'm goin' upstairs and calling the doctor. You keep the restaurant runnin' for your girl, alright?"

* * *

Tiana stared in shock at the doctor.

"I'm _what?_" she managed to ask.

"You're pregnant!" the doctor repeated. "Congratulations!"

"I'm _what?_" she repeated.

"I would recommend you cut back your work in your restaurant to reduce your stress level but otherwise you're in perfect condition to carry through this pregnancy."

_"I'm what?!"_

The doctor sighed. "Ma'am, I can't keep repeating myself. Now if you could come down to my office again on Monday around three, we can probably make a better guess at how far along you are and when the baby will be due. I'll let you tell your friend and your husband." The doctor patted her hand and left the room. Charlotte rushed in past the doctor and sat on the bed at Tiana's feet.

"So, honey, what did the doctor say?"

Tiana sat up on the edge of the bed. "Promise not to scream?" she asked. Charlotte nodded. "I'm pregnant." A squeak emitted from Charlotte's mouth. _"You promised!"_ she reminded her. Charlotte nodded and grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

"Tia, Tia, Tia! This is just the bee's knees! Oh I'm so excited! Come on, smile! Why aren't you celebrating?"

Tiana blinked. "I-I'm still processing, Lottie. I don't know _what _to feel." Shouldn't she be happy? Excited? _Anything?_ The shock left her numb.

"You do _want _to have a baby, don't you?" Charlotte asked.

"Of course I do!" Tiana said without hesitation. She was in shock again with this new realization. She _wanted _a baby. She _wanted _to be a mother. She put a hand to her stomach. "There's a _person _growing in me, Lottie!" she whispered in astonishment. "_My _baby. Baby mine."

A tear trailed down Tiana's cheek. She wiped it away, smiling. "Well, Lottie. It looks like Mama's finally getting that grandkid!"

* * *

**The show is Gilmore Girls in Season 3 Episode 18 "The Big One." Kudos to those of you who spotted the reference right away.**


	3. Future Daddy

**School hates me. Otherwise, this would've been out a few days earlier. And yes, Naveen finds out in this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Tiana was lying in bed with a notebook and pencil in hand. She had already adjusted the blanket over her about a thousand times. She was already so paranoid that she was beginning to show, even though she was sure she wasn't _too _far along. She was tapping her pencil thoughtfully against her chin when she heard a key in the door of the apartment. She quickly ditched the notebook and pencil in the drawer of her bedside table and traded it for a magazine, right in time for Naveen to enter their apartment.

"Tiana?" he called. He sounded exhausted.

"In the bedroom!" Tiana called back. Naveen came into the bedroom, throwing his jacket on a nearby chair. His hair was messy, his shoulders dropped, and his feet dragged, but he was still able to smile upon seeing his wife. He kissed Tiana on the forehead before going to his dresser and unbuttoning his shirt.

"What did the doctor say?" he asked. He threw the shirt on to the chair and started rummaging through the drawers.

She had been prepared to tell him, but she got stage fright at the last moment. "Oh, he just said to relax some, take it easy." She kept her eyes glued to the magazine and made herself sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Well, that doctor is right," Naveen decided. He pulled on some loose pajama pants but opted for no shirt since it was late May. "And I think you should take tomorrow off, too. If you do not feel well, do not torture yourself with work."

"Uh-huh," Tiana answered shortly. She flipped the page of the magazine with a little bit more force than she intended; the sound cracked loudly in the room. _If I took off every time I was feeling sick,_ she thought, _you'd be runnin' our restaurant all by yourself for nine months._

Naveen climbed into the bed next to her. Tiana tensed as the blanket shifted across her belly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Naveen's hand reach out and touch her chin. He turned her head towards him. His eye brows were raised.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No," Tiana replied, drawing the word out. She turned back to her magazine, but no sooner had she started to read again than was Naveen's hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure, my princess?"

Tiana flipped the magazine closed with a snap. "Naveen, I'm fine, okay? I'm just not feelin' too good at the moment and your pesterin' isn't helping much." She put the magazine on the bedside table and settled herself down in the covers, facing away from Naveen. "Would ya mind turning the lamp off?" she asked.

There was no response for a moment. Then, Naveen sighed and reached over to the lamp, flipping it off. Tiana immediately felt bad and decided right then and there to tell Naveen about the pregnancy. She knew what she'd say, too: _I'm sorry for being crabby, but I am pregnant so you're gonna have to get used to my mood swings._

She opened her mouth to speak when Naveen shifted over to her and put an arm around her, curling into her back.

"Have I ever told you how happy I am right now?" he asked.

"Really?" Tiana said. "What about?"

He kissed her hair. "Just with our life. We have steady jobs, we have a nice place to live in, we have great friends, and most importantly, we have each other_. _We do not need anything else. Life is perfect just the way it is."

Tiana's reserve to tell Naveen went away in a flash. "Yeah," she muttered back. "Perfect."

* * *

"What do you mean you didn't tell him?" Charlotte demanded. Tiana shrugged as she picked at her salad. She was spending the day at Lottie's. The day before, she spent the whole day in the apartment, pretending to nap nearly every time Naveen came up to check on her. The two were sitting out in the gazebo, eating lunch.

"I just _couldn't, _Lottie. 'Everything is perfect. We don't need anything else,'" Tiana mimicked. "I'm not tellin' him 'bout the baby."

Charlotte leaned forward and patted her hand. "You know, Tia, he _is _gonna find out."

"I _know _he is! Trust me, that sounded ridiculous in my head, too." Tiana took a bite of her salad and chewed slowly before swallowing. "He doesn't wanna be a Daddy right now, is the problem. How do I break this kind of news to him?"

Charlotte pretended to think seriously about it. "How about you start with, 'Naveen, I'm pregnant' and see how it goes from there?" She laughed into her napkin while Tiana rolled her eyes. "Telling him is simple, Tia. It'll be the actual having a baby part that's gonna be complicated."

Tiana sighed. "I'll tell him tonight when I get back."

Charlotte nodded in encouragement. "It's good to tell him. This way, he won't be confused when he wakes up one morning to a baby in the other room." She stabbed the last leaf in her salad. "So when are you gonna tell your Mama?"

"I think I'll put off _that _for a while." They both laughed at the thought of Eudora's excitement at finally getting the grandchild she had been hoping for. A maid from working in Charlotte's house came up to them to tell Tiana that her husband was on the phone.

"He really wants to speak with you and see how you're doin'," the maid said.

"Tell him I'm feelin' fine, can't come to the phone, and I'll see him tonight!" Tiana said hurriedly. The maid curtsied and went back into the house. Charlotte quirked an eyebrow at Tiana.

"I'll tell him!" Tiana promised. "Just not on the phone. It's more of a face-to-face conversation and-stop lookin' at me like that Lottie. I'm tellin' him tonight and I'll call you to let you know how he takes it."

* * *

Charlotte rode in the La Bouff's car with Tiana all the way to the restaurant. She gave her friend a hug for good luck before she had to go and face the music. Tiana quite literally _did _face the music, because the band was leaving then. _Tiana's Palace _closed earlier on Saturday's. They all stepped aside and let her pass through into the empty restaurant.

Naveen was wiping tables with a wet rag. Louis followed behind him, flipping chairs with his tail. They were in the middle of a conversation but stopped when they saw Tiana. She walked over to them, determined.

"Naveen, I need to talk with you," she said. Naveen put the rag down on the table and faced Tiana. He let out a breath and nodded at her to continue. However, Louis was listening intently, too. "Alone," she emphasized.

"If you can say it to me, you can say it to Louis," Naveen decided. Tiana hesitated, she wanted to have this conversation alone. But she couldn't back down now. It was now or never.

She looked straight into Naveen's eyes and said "I'm pregnant."

All the color drained from Naveen's face. For a moment, she was worried he might faint. His swallowed loudly and his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Then he spoke.

"Faldi Faldonza!" he muttered. He began to pace back and forth. "Faldi Faldonza! _Faldi Faldonza! Faldi-_" He stopped when he saw Tiana's expectant expression. "I am needing a walk. I will be back in an hour. Abinazza!" He squeezed Tiana's shoulder as he passed and disappeared out the doors of the restaurant.

"Well, _hallelujah!"_ cheered Louis. He whipped out his trumpet and started playing an upbeat song in celebration. "You and Naveen are finally havin' them tadpoles, Miss Tiana!" Louis exclaimed. Tiana laughed. Naveen may not be showing excitement, but she could count on Louis to fill in for him.

"Thanks, Louis," Tiana said gratefully. She took over Naveen's unfinished job of cleaning the tables. Louis followed behind her, flipping chairs. He was ranting about the baby and how he'd help take care of it and give it rides on his back and teach it all about jazz. Maybe when Naveen got over the shock, he'd be excited about the same things, too.

She started to get worried when she was upstairs and in bed and Naveen still wasn't back yet. Maybe she shouldn't worry _yet._ He was only fifteen minutes later than he said he would be. She pulled out the same notebook she had been writing in the past two nights when Naveen wasn't around. The minutes ticked by and Tiana's eye lids began to droop but she couldn't really get soundly asleep without Naveen there.

He did finally come back, creeping into the bedroom. He froze when he saw Tiana.

"I thought you would be asleep," he remarked. He went to the dresser and went through his usual routine of stripping out of his day clothes and into his pajamas.

"I was waitin' for you," Tiana replied, putting the notebook and pencil away. "That was a long walk."

"Well after a long day of being in this restaurant, I needed it," Naveen replied. He climbed under the covers next to Tiana and kissed her cheek before turning the lamp off.

"You feelin' alright, Princey?" Tiana asked.

"Yes," he replied. In the dark he reached out and traced a line up and down her arm.

"Are you sure you don't wanna talk?" she prodded. Naveen grunted.

"About what?" he mumbled.

Tiana was shocked. "About what I told you when I got back from Charlotte's!"

Naveen sighed. "Can we talk later? I am very tired. It was a long day at the restaurant today. _Bonia Notta." _He propped himself up on his elbows to kiss her again before settling back down into the pillows. Tiana couldn't believe it. Naveen was acting as if he had never heard the news at all.

* * *

**Yes, I realize this was all very anti-climactic but the first part of the next chapter will be told from Naveen's POV and you will understand a little more about what was going on through his head. Plus, you got to read about Naveen stripping down TWICE. That has to be some sort of compensation! YAY!**


	4. Naveen's Panic Attack

**Yes, I know, Naveen kind of reacted like a jerk in the last chapter, but there was more going on in his head than we realized. This should explain it all. The first part of the chapter is strictly in Naveen's POV and it's the first time I have told any story of mine on here in first person. Which is odd because every original story I right is told in first person. The next chapter will be filled with a little more cuteness and such. Eudora will find out soon, but probably not in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

I would never admit it to Tiana, for fear of getting my ears talked off, but I secretly want eight kids. But Tiana would be the one bearing the children if we were to ever have any and I knew she would not be as keen to that idea as I was. So I kept my mouth shut. It was hard not to be excited and hopeful that one Valentine's Day in the restaurant when I saw Tiana with a baby in her arms. I hid in earshot and out of sight to listen to Tiana singing to the baby and my wild imagination took over. If that was our baby in Tiana's arms, the skin and hair would be much darker, the eyes would be brown or golden brown or possibly blue if the baby inherited my mother's eyes, and of course the baby would be _very _good looking with parents like Tiana and myself.

I tried dropping hints that night-very big _obvious _hints-that I would like to start having children. "Oh, you and that little _bebi _looked happy together," I said. And "You are a natural with young children, no?" But my usually very observant princess did not pick up on my hints. I would keep hoping, though.

I forgot about it for a time. One day in the middle of May, I woke up to the sound of Tiana retching into the toilet. I jumped up out of bed and ran to her to hold her hair.

"Go away!" she groaned before she heaved again. When she was done, I helped her up so she could rinse her mouth out and then put her back in bed. I disappeared to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water.

"I am going to take a shower now," I told her, tucking a curl behind her ear. "When I get back I expect to see all this water gone." Tiana groaned in response but when I came out of the bathroom, the water was drained and Tiana was sitting up a little bit in bed. I refilled the water and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Do you want to take off for today?" I asked her.

"Not for _all _of today," she said. "If I feel better later than I'm coming straight downstairs."

She came downstairs, as promised, around noon. She seemed better and I believed she was better, but the next morning was exactly the same, and the morning after that, and the morning after that. I told her the fifth day-over my dead body-was she was coming down at all. She did not argue, but she refused to see a doctor. She didn't get sick again for the rest of the weekend, so I finally agreed with her and she was happily back at work in the restaurant and in the kitchen.

But when all the dishes were sent back and Charlotte sent for a doctor, it finally clicked in my head: Tiana _must _be pregnant! The sickness, the misfiring taste buds, (and she had been complaining recently that some of her dresses did not fit as well anymore) I wanted to run up there and hear the doctor say it for myself, but I was doing my workload and Tiana's so I was running around everywhere. I couldn't even catch the doctor as he was going out the door because I was in the kitchen, settling a small argument between the chefs.

With the restaurant closed and Louis nestled in a dark corner under the stairs, I went upstairs expecting to hear the good news. But I heard _nothing _of the sort. I only got a vague answer about how the doctor told her to rest. There was however that underlying tone that alerted me that Tiana was not in the best mood.

When I climbed in bed she tensed. I reached out my hand and touched her chin. I turned her head turned to me.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"No," Tiana replied, drawing the word out. She turned back to her magazine. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure, my princess?" I was doing my best to be comforting and charming, but she wasn't in the mood for that.

Tiana flipped the magazine closed with a snap. "Naveen, I'm fine, okay? I'm just not feelin' too good at the moment and your pesterin' isn't helping much." She put the magazine on the bedside table and settled herself down in the covers, facing away from Naveen. "Would ya mind turning the lamp off?" she asked.

I did not do as she said right away. Could Tiana have secretly wanted a baby, too? Maybe she was just sad that she was not expecting. I turned off the lamp and sat for a few moments more, saddened by this development. But since I was the husband, it was my job to cheer Tiana up and make her feel better. I shifted over to her, putting an arm around her. "Have I ever told you how happy I am right now?" I asked.

"Really?" Tiana said. She did not sound annoyed anymore. "What about?"

I kissed her hair. "Just with our life. We have steady jobs, we have a nice place to live in, we have great friends, and most importantly, we have each other_. _We do not need anything else. Life is perfect just the way it is."

"Yeah," she muttered back. "Perfect." I kissed her neck and nuzzled in close to her, drifting off to sleep. We could try another time.

* * *

I got up the next morning and took my shower and dressed, but Tiana did not stir from her sleep. I kissed her on the forehead before I went downstairs to open up the restaurant. I popped back upstairs to make her a quick breakfast and she still was not up. I went up stairs about two or three _dozen _times throughout the day and very few of those times was she up. When she was up and about, she was very distant and hardly spoke to me or looked at me.

She did make me dinner and left it on a plate for me on the table while she was back in the bedroom. I held her close that night. She did not protest because she was asleep. I wondered until the moment I drifted off to sleep what other reason there could be for her mood.

_My _mood was lifted the next morning when I woke up and found that she had turned towards me in her sleep. Her head was tucked under my chin and there was the hint of a smile on her face.

The restaurant was busy that morning, so it was a while before I could go up and check on Tiana. When I did, all I found was a note on the kitchen table:

_Naveen,_

_I'm going to spend some time with Charlotte today. I'll be back later. Don't let the restaurant burn down while I'm gone._

_Love,_

_Tiana_

She had snuck out. Every other time she had left for somewhere, she'd seek me out and tell me where she was going so I could at least get an _abinazza_ hug and kiss, but not now. I called the La Bouff's that afternoon to check up on her, but the maid said Tiana could not come to the phone. I hung up the phone, feeling depressed. Tiana was avoiding me.

"Louis, I think Tiana is avoiding me," I confided in my scaly friend while I wiped down tables.

"Now why would you say that?" Louis asked as he flipped a chair on the table with his tail. "Miss Tiana always gets those batty eyelashes around you and vice versa."

I shrugged. "I do not know. She does not talk to me, she seems to be in a rather sour mood lately, and I think she might have been pretending to be asleep when I went up to check on her yesterday." I sighed. "Usually, I know what to do with her and what to say, but this time I am completely baffled. I just wish she would talk to me and tell me what is going on with her."

"Well it looks like you're gettin' that wish," Louis remarked. He gestured toward the entrance. I looked and saw Tiana walking straight towards me, a determined look on her face.

"Naveen, I need to talk with you," she said. I put the rag down on the table and faced Tiana. I let out a breath I did not realize I had been holding and nodded at Tiana to continue. I braced myself for the worst, whatever that may be. However, her eyes were now on Louis behind me. "Alone," she added.

"If you can say it to me, you can say it to Louis," I decided. I would need a friend to back me up, no matter what Tiana said.

"I'm pregnant," she told me. Her eyes told me she was _far _from joking. Now, you see, a few days earlier, I would have done back flips and cartwheels over this news. But there were a few differences between then and now.

Back _then_, I had gotten used to the idea of Tiana being pregnant. Right _now, _I had just gotten used to the idea of Tiana _not _being pregnant.

Back _then, _I had been expecting to hear the news. Right _now, _the news seemed to come out of the blue.

Back _then, _being a parent was some sort of lovely fantasy with blue skies, sunshine, flowers, and happy, smiling babies. Right _now,_ being a parent was a reality and we would have to start thinking about things such as food, clothes, money, and what to do when the baby was unhappy and screaming until their lungs popped.

So, instead of being happy or hugging or kissing my wife like I _should _have done and I _wanted _to do, I started to have a panic attack. I don't remember what happened exactly but I think I said "_Faldi Faldonza!"_ a few times and then left the restaurant, leaving half the tables in the restaurant unclean.

I walked without really knowing where I was going. My mind was completely blank from what Tiana told me. I stopped walking eventually and just sat on a bench, watching cars and people go by without really registering what they looked like. Tiana was pregnant. Tiana was _pregnant. _I vaguely wondered if my mother would still hold to her promise to murder me in my sleep if I ever got a girl pregnant. However, that had been when I first started dating girls.

Was I even _ready _to be a father? Like I said: before Tiana was pregnant, a baby was a nice little daydream, but now I would have to face the reality in a few short months. I knew _nothing _of children! Whenever Nathaniel was upset as a baby, I would hand him off to his Nanny. I would toss him around some, buy him gifts, and send him on his merry way. That is what you do with brother, _not your own children! _

I did not even have the slightest idea of what to _get _for the baby! What did they wear? They could not fit in my trousers or Tiana's dresses. They did not even sleep in real beds! They slept in some sort of cage. I decided that I was already shaping up to be a terrible father. A _good _father would have been happy at the news of his wife's pregnancy and started making plans for the baby's arrival and would know exactly what to do. I know nothing.

I stood up after a long while and looked around. The sun had set a long time ago. The lights from the shops and buildings illuminated the street. I remembered promising Tiana that my walk would only take an hour. I checked my watch. _Faldi Faldonza! _Two hours! I had been out twice as long as I promised. I half-ran, half-walked back to the restaurant.

Louis was tucked in under the stairs already, which meant Tiana was either upstairs fuming or she had dozed off in bed. Yes, the first option seemed more likely. I turned my key in the lock to our tiny apartment and stuck my head inside. Tiana was not in the rocking chair facing the door like I expected her to be. Maybe she _had _dozed off. I took my shoes off and crept in my socks to the bedroom so as not to disturb her. I took two careful steps into the bedroom when I realized Tiana was still up and looking straight at me, but she did not seem angry.

"I thought you would be asleep," I remarked. I straightened up and walked at a normal pace to my dresser to change into my pajamas.

"I was waitin' for you," she replied. I heard her open the drawer on her bedside table, then close it. "That was a long walk."

I bit my lip. Time to make excuses! "Well after a long day of being in this restaurant, I needed it." That was one of the most selfish things I have said in all the time I have known Tiana. _She _was the pregnant one. _My _needs would have to come second now. I climbed under the covers and gave Tiana a quick peck on the cheek before turning the lamp off.

"You feelin' alright, Princey?" Tiana asked. Her tone was a little teasing.

"Yes," I replied. I traced a line up and down her arm. That was a lie. I would still be having a panic attack if I wasn't so tired.

"Are you sure you don't wanna talk?" she prodded. I grunted. No, I did not really want to talk. I was worried what I would _say _if I tried opening my mouth and talking about the baby right now. Maybe if I played dumb, she would drop the subject.

"About what I told you when I got back from Charlotte's!" she cried, sounding indignant. Now, you see, Tiana was all prepared to talk about this, but I was not. She had had several days to cope with the news. So I was not exactly proud of myself for the next thing that came out of my mouth.

"Can we talk later?" I sighed. "It was a long day at the restaurant today. _Bonia Notta_." I kissed her again, this time on her mouth and settled back down into the pillows. Tiana settled down in them, too, sometime later. When I cracked my eye open to look at her, I noticed she was turned away from me. I supposed that I deserved that.

* * *

"And he hasn't said _anything _about the baby?" Charlotte repeated for confirmation. She was having a late lunch with Tiana at the _Palace._ They were seated away from the rest of the crowd because Tiana did not want this news getting out _quite _yet. Especially since she still hadn't even told her Mama, yet and Naveen's parents probably wanted to find out in a letter, not a newspaper.

Tiana shook her head. "Not a word! I bring it up, but he just changes the subject or ignores me completely. I think he may have actually forgotten. I know the news must have been shocking to him and yes, I needed adjusting, too, but…I _never _thought Naveen would react this way! I mean, worse things have happened to him! He got turned into a frog and he took that in stride. Maybe he'll get used to it with time but it'd be nice to have _some _sort of support since it's _his _fault I'm in this predicament in the first place-"

"Honey, please, calm down," Charlotte implored. "Let's change the subject. For instance: would you mind telling me _why _you're dipping your sugar cookies in remoulade sauce?"

Tiana looked down at her plate and shrugged. "I dunno, honestly. I just really wanted it and I can't believe nobody has ever tried this combination before, it's amazing."

"I'll take your word for it," Charlotte decided, grimacing at Tiana's plate.

"Trust me, I'll probably think it's disgusting later, but just let me enjoy it now." She popped the last remoulade-coated sugar cookie in her mouth and gulped down the rest of her lemonade.

"That's a pretty dress," Charlotte commented. "I don't see you in that one that much."

"Well I'm getting a _little _bit of a stomach and this dress is a little looser and doesn't show it off as much."

"Can I see?"

"No. Have you and Big Daddy already started making plans for your Fourth of July party?"

Charlotte pouted, but she answered: "We _did,_ but then we decided we'd just spend it here. The last Fourth of July bash here was just so _grand_, there's no _way _we'd be able-" She was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. The two women looked up to see Naveen. He looked nervous and he rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Hi there," Tiana said to break the silence. Naveen jumped a little.

"Hello," he mumbled back. "I am sorry to interrupt your lunch, but…I was just wondering if you were ready?"

"For what?" Tiana asked.

"To go," Naveen replied simply.

"To go _where?_" Honestly, what was this man talking about? This was the most he had spoken in days and he had chosen to speak in vague code.

Naveen swallowed. "To the doctor's." Tiana blinked at him. "You told me yesterday that you had an appointment today at three and it's a quarter past two now."

"Oh!" Tiana gasped. Her heart was pounding. She-she had actually gotten _something _through to Naveen. He had acknowledged the pregnancy (sort of)! The poor thing, he looked scared out of his wits. Maybe she had been judging him too harshly.

"I forgot about that!" Tiana admitted. She could feel a smile creeping up on her face. Charlotte looked ready to burst. "I'm just gonna go upstairs for a moment and then we can go." She kissed Naveen's cheek as she passed and just about flew up the stairs in excitement. Charlotte followed her soon afterwards, bursting into the apartment as Tiana was brushing her teeth.

"Oh, the poor dear!" Charlotte cried. She plopped herself down on the bed and laughed. "He collapsed into a chair the moment you left. I swear he and I had the same complexion for a moment!" She giggled and Tiana had a hard time not giggling too. "I had the kitchen send him out some water so he should be fine."

Tiana came out of the bathroom and changed into a more comfortable pair of shoes. "Hey, this is a start! Maybe when he's not so scared and panicky, the two of us can actually celebrate and start making plans. I don't know a single thing about babies, but I have Mama close by and I _know _she'll be a big help. She may just take the baby away from me."

"Now, I'm gonna come over around six," Charlotte decided as they left the apartment. "I want to know _every _detail of how the appointment goes. Don't leave _anything_ out!" The two stopped talking as they approached Naveen at the bottom of the stairs. Charlotte was starting to have a giggle fit at the sight of him. He had gone back to rocking back and forth on his heels with his hands in his pockets. He stopped when he saw Tiana and attempted a smile.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm," Tiana replied. It came out sounding like a squeak. That made Charlotte laugh even more. Naveen offered his arm. She almost laughed herself at the formality of it all, but hey, he was trying.

"We'll see you later, Lottie," Tiana called over her shoulder as she and Naveen went out the doors of the restaurant. Naveen was finally coming around.

* * *

**Isn't Naveen cute when he's having a panic attack and looking like a deer in the headlights? Now don't you feel bad for criticizing Naveen? Yes, it's terrible for the mother since she's the one that has to carry the baby around but it's not like the father feels _nothing. _He has some processing to do too. It's just as scary and crazy for him. Don't worry, he'll come around eventually. His brain is just broken at the moment from the shock. And next chapter will draw on Gilmore Girls again like I did with chapter two, so those of you who know the show, knows what's coming.**


	5. Super Daddy Goes Crazy

**So, this chapter is fairly short so I got it out of the way pretty fast. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So at some point between late November and early December, we're gonna have another little face around the apartment!" Tiana gushed as she and Naveen were leaving the doctor's. "That should give us more than enough time to get everything ready for the little-whatever it's gonna be." Tiana was all smiles, but Naveen had not looked nearly this green since his first wedding. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Everything's gonna be just fine," she assured him. He didn't answer so she started to make her way down the steps.

"Ah! What are you doing?!" Naveen cried out. Tiana froze her foot still suspended above the step.

"I'm goin' to the car," she said slowly, confused. Naveen shook his head.

"You cannot walk down any stairs! It will bounce the _bebi _around too much!"

Tiana almost snorted. "I think the _bebi _will be just fine if I walk down these steps. It's pretty well cushioned." She went down the steps, but Naveen crowded her, making sure Tiana would not slip.

"Naveen! We're fine! Let's just get in the car and go!" She went to climb in the car-the car she and Naveen had saved up for-when Naveen made a hesitating sound. "What?"

"I am worried that the car will bounce the _bebi _around too much," he admitted. "More than the stairs."

"Well we can't leave the car _here_," Tiana pointed out. She was beginning to become annoyed with her husband. Naveen consented to Tiana's logic and helped her into the car before going around to his side. He started the car and then inched out on to the road.

"Is there something wrong with the car?" Tiana asked, a little panicked. Naveen shook his head.

"No, nothing is wrong with the car," he replied. He started going down the road at an absolute crawl.

"Then why are we being passed by people walking on the sidewalk?"

"Because if we go too fast, the _bebi _will not like it! He may get _bruised._"

"Oh, for the love of-!" Tiana threw her hands up in the air. "With how slow you're goin', I'll have had the baby by the time we get home!"

"We will be home before then," Naveen insisted. He was shaking a little bit. Oh, dear. He had finally started to take this Daddy thing seriously and he was going overboard on it. When they _finally _rolled up to the red light, Tiana opened her door and hopped out of the car.

"Where are you going?" Naveen cried out.

"I'm _walking!" _Tiana called back, walking away. She was half a block away when the light turned green and Naveen caught up to her.

"Tiana, please get back in the car! I promise I will go up to seven miles an hour, but that is it!"

"Not good enough!" Tiana said.

* * *

Tiana was finally back in her bedroom. Naveen had given her an absolute headache so she had draped a damp cloth over her eyes and forehead. She was lying down, feeling so exhausted and drained, she would have dozed off if Charlotte wasn't sitting there on the end of the bed.

"So then, I finally got back in the car and the two of us argued the whole way back about the appropriate speed to go in the car. When we _finally _got back to the restaurant, I was going about my business-checking on the chefs, sampling dishes, greeting guests-but Naveen came out of nowhere every five minutes and insisted that I sit down and take a break because apparently, I had been on my feet for _too long_." Tiana sighed.

"Oh, honey," Charlotte said sympathetically, patting Tiana's ankle, "are you sure you're not exaggerating?"

"I wish I was," she groaned. "He was going to do _anything_ to make sure I didn't do anything that would hurt the _bebi, _or scare the _bebi, _or make the _bebi _dizzy."

"Have you tried hitting him?" Charlotte suggested. Tiana lifted the cloth and peeked at her best friend.

"He won't let me lift my arm above my head in case it stretches the _bebi._" Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"You married him, honey," she laughed. Tiana sighed sadly.

"I just feel miserable. We never even got to celebrate; he went straight to Super Daddy mode."

"Well, at least we know that underneath his insanity, his heart's in the right place," Charlotte pointed out. Yes, his heart was in the right place, but he really needed to let up some.

"I'm just glad you came, Lottie," Tiana muttered. "Now I can finally get some peace and quiet." They heard the apartment door open and a familiar accented voice called out, "Tiana?"

The princess sighed. "I spoke too soon," she whispered. Naveen burst into the room.

"There you are! I was worried! I had no idea where you went!" He stopped when he saw the cloth over her eyes. "What is wrong?" he asked, sounding panicky.

"It's just a headache," Tiana mumbled. Charlotte decided maybe it was time to distract Naveen and save her friend.

"Hey, Naveen, congratulations on being a Daddy," she squealed.

"Uh-huh," he nodded. "Let me go run this under the faucet." Before Tiana could protest, Naveen snatched the cloth away and disappeared into the bathroom.

"He's trying," Charlotte mouthed at Tiana. Naveen came out of the bathroom and delicately placed the cloth over his Evangeline's eyes.

"Maybe Charlotte should go," Naveen suggested. Tiana took the cloth off her face and gave him a look.

"Why?" she asked slowly.

"She is probably too much excitement for the _bebi._ No offense," he added to Charlotte.

Tiana frowned. "She is _not _too much excitement, Naveen. She's here to keep me company while _you're _supposed to be downstairs helping the restaurant run smoothly."

"Alright, I am leaving now." He gave her a peck on the cheek. "Do not tell anybody about Tiana," he warned Charlotte. He got to the doorway when he cried out _"Faldi Faldonza!"_

"What's wrong now?" Tiana asked, sounding weary.

"Our home is a death trap!" he exclaimed. "The _bebi _could easily get a paper cut on these magazines or get a splinter from our furniture!"

Charlotte looked at Tiana and whispered, "Is he serious?"

"Go back downstairs, Naveen," Tiana ordered.

"As soon as I throw these magazines away."

_"I'll _take care of the magazines," Charlotte interjected. She quickly ran into the living room and grabbed the magazines off the coffee table. She shut the bedroom door behind her, leaving Naveen outside. Tiana sat up in bed, throwing the cloth on her bedside table. Charlotte sat down beside her.

"You want me to hit him for you?" Charlotte offered. "I don't have to worry about stretchin' no baby."

"Thanks for the offer, Lottie, but he'll calm down eventually. Just give it some time." No sooner had the words left her mouth than did Naveen burst into the room with a crazed look on his face and a knife in his hand. The two women shrieked, their hands flying up to their heart.

"What is this?" Naveen demanded.

"It's my _cleaver!"_ Tiana gasped, her heart still pounding.

"What if the _bebi _fell on it?"

Tiana rolled her eyes. "You mean what if the _bebi _rolled off the sink and in to the _open _second hand drawer?" she asked sarcastically. "It wouldn't be good!" Charlotte laughed.

"I am throwing it away!" he decided. Tiana was on her feet and following him in an instant.

"You can't throw it away! I'm a chef, Naveen! I need knives!" She took the cleaver from him and put it back in the drawer. She shut it and turned to face him again. "Go back downstairs and play your ukulele with Louis! I'll be fine!" As she was saying this, she began to push Naveen to the door. Charlotte came out of the bedroom and assisted her friend. Together, they managed to push Naveen out the door of the apartment. Once this task was accomplished, the two women collapsed into the chairs at the tiny kitchen table.

"I think Naveen is beginning to scare the _bebi_," Charlotte joked.

* * *

Tiana's eyes were closed, but she was not asleep. She was turned rigidly away from Naveen, giving him the silent treatment. He had been smart enough not to try and say anything to her. He was sitting up in bed, his mind flying with too many thoughts for him to even consider falling asleep. He turned to Tiana and touched her shoulder.

"Tiana…about the knives-"

"I am _not _getting rid of my knives, Naveen," Tiana insisted. She sat up and turned towards Naveen. "Now I'm sorry that you think our home is a death trap and I'm sorry that you think our child is going to be stupid enough to get him or herself into these dramatic and impossible situations you keep dreaming up but you _really _need to stop! It's nice that you're finally showing an interest after ignoring me for nearly two days straight but it's _overkill!_" She huffed and threw the covers off of her. She grabbed her robe, wrapped it around her and went into the living room. She'd sleep in the rocking chair. Anything to just have some peace.

The rocking chair was right by the window so she could rock and watch the boats go by on the river. It was peaceful. It helped her calm down. She was calm after a few minutes. That was just about the time Naveen emerged from the bedroom. He kneeled down beside her and tucked a curl behind her ear and kissed her cheek. Tiana wasn't mad anymore and she could feel her defenses slipping away.

After a few minutes of coaxing, Naveen led her back to the bedroom. In the bed he held her close and she didn't protest. To her, it was like having the old Naveen back.

Finally, he spoke. "I am happy," he said.

"Really?" Tiana asked. She tilted her head upward to look at Naveen. He was smiling as he toyed with her hair.

"Yes. But I am scared, too," he admitted.

Tiana kissed him on the cheek. "Well, I'll let you in on a secret, Mister: so am I."

Naveen leaned his head back so he could get a better look at Tiana. "Really?"

She nodded. "But I got you to help me and vice versa. It's not as scary when you have someone there to help you out."

Naveen smiled and kissed Tiana full on the mouth, delighted by this new development. "Now, Tiana, about the knives-" Tiana silenced him by kissing him again.

"Goodnight, Naveen," she sang. She settled down in the pillows and Naveen gave up the fight. He could always panic later.

* * *

**And there's the fluff we haven't had since about the first chapter. Isn't it cute? OK, next chapter, Eudora finds out about the baby and Naveen will write to his parents.**

**And in case you're wondering _bebi _is made up. Let's assume it's the Maldonian word for baby. It's pronounced "beh-bee" with the "bee" part more emphasized. Now review! I like reviews, they make me smile and motivate me to write more chapters.**


	6. Maw Maw Eudora

**I _HAD _planned to have this up last week, but I swear it wasn't my fault! My teachers are plotting against me! It's a conspiracy! But seriously, I'm trying to be a good student and keep up with my writing at the same time. This chapter is a little short, but I hope it's enjoyed all the same.

* * *

**

-

-

-

Tiana turned to the side and flattened her dress against her. Her silhouette now exposed the tiny bit of a stomach she was getting. She hardly ever wore heels anymore because of how swollen her feet got. Naveen stood in the doorway of the bathroom, watching her. He smiled at his wife's fretting over the little things.

"Tiana, we promised your mother we would be over for dinner tonight," he reminded her. "We are going to have to tell her so that she can start making baby clothes and smothering her first grandchild with love." Tiana pursed her lips, thinking about it.

"Why don't we wait to tell her? We don't have to tell her _yet_."

Naveen shook his head. "I am afraid we do. You see, I sent a letter to my parents almost a week ago so they will be finding out soon."

"You did _what?"_ Tiana screeched. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd react this way," he replied calmly, despite his beloved glaring at him. "I did save a copy of the letter, but it is in Maldonian. But, I _will _translate it for you."

Tiana sighed, relieved, and gave him a quick peck. "Thank you."

"_After _we tell your mother," he added with an evil grin. "Ow!" he cried out when Tiana hit him on the shoulder.

She growled as she stalked past him to grab her handbag. "This is _so _not fair. I actually have to see my Mama face to face to tell her and all you have to do is send a letter."

"You wound me, my Princess. I spent _hours _thinking of how best to word the news to my parents. I was very proud of the end result." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I'll be right there when you tell her," he promised. He kissed her to calm her down. Not just any kiss-it was one of those kisses that turned Tiana's legs into jelly and her brain into mush. Of course, the same happened to Naveen, but they would never admit it to each other.

"Naveen," she mumbled around his mouth, trying to push him away. With one firm shove, she managed to get him away from her. "Are we _leaving _any time soon?"

He pretended to think about it. "Well, now I am thinking that perhaps we _can _wait to tell your mother. I am all for staying in tonight."

Tiana smiled and patted his cheek. "Grab your keys."

* * *

Eudora was always happy to see her daughter and son-in-law at her kitchen table. Sure, she popped over to the restaurant when she could and the two always made time for her, but it was nice having her daughter back home, too. If only James could see their baby girl now-running her own restaurant and married to a prince! Of course, the neighbors constantly bugged her about it now, but she never bragged…much.

Naveen playfully tried to feed Tiana a spoonful of jambalaya. She always laughed and turned her head away but she eventually gave in and let him feed her.

"Aw, that's so adorable!" Eudora gushed. "Reminds me of when I fed Tiana…as a baby." Naveen choked on his food, Tiana patted his back and kicked him in the shins under the table. He couldn't give it away yet! They had to wait for an opportunity-the _right _time; not Naveen's plan of "tell her and run."

"How're all the neighbors doin', Mama?" Tiana asked to move to a different subject.

"Mr. and Mrs. Parker had their third grandchild last Thursday," Eudora replied, not missing a beat. Naveen's eyes were fixed on the ceiling as he was overcome with the desire to laugh. At least he was doing a good job of resisting.

Tiana took another bite of her jambalaya, chewing thoughtfully. "So, Mama, I brought over a couple dresses that aren't fittin' right anymore. I was hoping you could adjust them."

"Oh, of _course _I will baby cakes! It's no trouble at all." Eudora got up to put her plate in the sink. Naveen followed her with his own plate and insisted that he clean hers as well. "I can fix those dresses for you, Sugar," Eudora said as she dried her plate. "I'll fix them when the Parkers come over tomorrow with their children and _grandchildren_."

Tiana snapped. "I get the hints, Mama, alright? But there's only so fast I can have this baby so you're just gonna have to wait a couple months!"

Naveen quirked an eyebrow at Tiana for her very blunt way of telling her mother after getting an earful about how they would have to give her the news easily. The two waited for the woman who had been dropping hints since before Naveen came along about how she'd like to have grandchildren. They expected screaming, crying, rapid babbling, her input on the name for her first grandchild. What they got was fainting. Naveen was quick and caught her, but it was still quite the unexpected response.

Naveen propped her up on the couch and Tiana draped a damp cloth across her forehead.

Tiana looked from her mother to Naveen. "I think she's excited," she concluded.

* * *

Tiana emerged from the bathroom in her nightgown. Naveen was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. Never in his life did he think any woman could babble excitedly more than Charlotte La Bouff. Oh, no. Tiana's mother proved that wrong when she finally came to. His arm went instinctively around Tiana when she settled in the bed next to him. He glanced over at her and saw that she had a notebook and pencil in hand.

"What is that for?" he asked curiously and tiredly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to show this to you when you finally stopped having that panic attack." She tilted the notebook to him. "It's a list of names. The left column is for girls, the right is for boys, and I put a little star next to the ones I like better for middle names."

"You have been picking names without me?" Naveen teased. Tiana rolled her eyes.

"Just thinkin' of names I like. Why don't you add a couple names?" Tiana offered. Naveen reached out, but Tiana leaned away and twisted out of his grip. She sat on the very edge of the bed. _"After_ you tell me what you told your parents!"

"You would deny me the opportunity to help pick out a name for our child all because of a _letter?_" Tiana's face remained serious. "Alright, alright! If I remember correctly, I wrote: 'Dear Mother and Father, Tiana is pregnant. Your Son, Naveen.'" He grinned at his wife. "A very good letter, yes?" Tiana hit him with a pillow.

"If this child is anything like you," Tiana grumbled, handing the notebook and pencil to Naveen and settling back down beside him, "I'm gonna have my hands full."

* * *

**Aw! Now we know what Tiana was writing in that little journal! And she didn't really forget to tell Naveen about the notebook. What really happened is this: I forgot to write that in last chapter. It's all my fault, but I used Tiana as a scapegoat in the chapter. Next chapter: let's see how NAVEEN'S parents react!**


End file.
